


First Step Towards Forever

by DarkwingSnark



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M, Romance, marriage prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rippen and Larry make plans to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step Towards Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage prompt for day three of the 1+2 Week event on tumblr.

Rippen could honestly say he never dreamt the day would come when he would accept a marriage proposal, especially that of his number two. It had felt so unexpected, _so sudden_. And while he had known Larry for years, having him as his employer long before the tables were turned and the principal had become his henchman- their more personal affair had just seemed so short relatively speaking. But it felt right. Rippen couldn't believe how right and wonderful it was.

The part-time villain, who usually shied away from public displays of affection from the sheer principle of it, forgoed his rule as he kissed the little roly-poly man on the forehead- leaning over the table during their Valentine's day outing. (A marriage proposal on the silly holiday, what a frivolous and gaudy thing to do- so very much like the man Rippen found himself in love with.)

Preparations for the wedding, however, had been nothing but a nightmare. Meetings with coordinators had merely been further proof to him that humanity's competence was nonexistent. By the fifth wedding planner Rippen had dropped the idea completely- if he wanted his big day done right, it was obvious he would have to do it himself.

Larry had been very little help during the preparations, besides being more than happy to pay everything from his own fortune- which was for the best, really, seeing as a meager teacher's salary wasn't going to muster much of anything. One day on the way to their evening job, the principal suggested the most outlandish of ideas: reading their vows in a circus tent where the ringleader was also a tibetan minister, a specially trained tap-dancing penguin as the ringbearer, _inviting the whole student body and faculty to the wedding_. While the first two were absolutely absurd, at least there was charm to the ridiculous notions. Something to smile about, as it brought Rippen one step closer to understanding the fairytale world the man lived in.

But the part-time villain firmly put his foot down on having a small affair- he hated people, and there was no way he wanted to see a certain cretin and his friends on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Rippen was halfway tempted to not invite his sister as it was; but, seeing as he was getting married before the prodigal daughter, Rippen just HAD to make sure he could rub it in that smug Vlurgen's face! So no, it would be a small engagement for themselves and close relations _only_.

"Aww, then what about Phil?" Larry asked, as he opened the entrance of _Fish Stick on a Stick_ for the taller man. " You can't NOT invite him, he's practically family! Like a cousin, or a brother, or that old sickly puppy-dog that grandparents keep around even though all they do is nap all day."

Rippen rolled his eyes.

"Larry, I hardly think Phil would want to waste away his precious time with-"

The part-time villain had cried out in alarm, clutching onto his number two turned fiance, as the doors slammed shut behind them- announcing the man they had been discussing.

" _Nonsense_ , just because I am finding employees incompetent is not meaning I would not be wanting to go to wedding. Special day requires boss Phil's special borscht, after all."

Rippen, who had been clinging to Larry like a disheveled looking cat during his scare, finally realized what he had been doing. Taking his hands off of his partner, Rippen cleared his throat before quickly running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes _, well_ ," the part-time villain began, straightening his tie, "then I suppose that settles THAT then. Phil can come- but that's all!"

The day of the actual wedding had been gloomy- while the local weather woman had assured her viewers that Middleburg would be rain free, the dark overcast suggested otherwise. Luckily Rippen had thought ahead when preparing the backyard of Larry Manor, a large tent covering the seating arrangements and alter. As long as there were no hurricanes or sudden tornadoes, then he was positive his plans wouldn't fall through!

The art teacher prayed to whatever evil deities were listening that they would spare his bad luck and let him enjoy his day.

Rippen checked his watch for the millionth time, his other burly arm behind his back as he faced the large doors towards the backyard. Any minute now he and Larry would be joining arms as they escorted each other towards where their guests were waiting for them. Rippen found himself surprisingly anxious. But, whatever for? He looked as charming as ever in his white suit, hair slicked back into what the youth would call a 'man-bun'. He was spick and span, and a quick glance outside told him that no disaster had befallen and ruined all his hard work. Things were fine, and there was nothing to worry about.

Rippen pulled out his watch again and snarled as yet another minute had passed by.

"Alright, where's Larry? He should have been done getting dressed ages ago!" So help him, if the villain had to waste his time to search all over the mansion for his husband-to-be… Well, he wouldn't call off the engagement, there was no way he would allow that embarrassment while his parents and Vlurgen were present. _However_ , he would make sure Larry knew he was angry.

Fortunately for both parties, the search wasn't needed as said missing groom showed up on his own.

"Well helloooo handsome!" Larry was escorted into the hallway, dressed from head to toe in a horrid looking pastel pink suit- his co-butlers and Tony the teacup elephant behind him. Rippen blinked a few times at the compliment.

"Well, thank you. You look… like you got dressed."

The principal smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, sweetie. But I was talking to Tony." Next to him the stout Fredricks readjusting the top-hat on the small elephant's head, as Mathews was as proud and stiff as ever- holding the pachyderm's leash. Larry turned his attention back towards his fiance. "But you're looking good too, big guy! Loving that hair thing you got going on, real classy."

Rippen had the horrible feeling he was going to have to put up with this sort of dimwitted nonsense for the rest of his life… he wished he could make himself more upset over the fact.

"Enough of that, would you just get into place- it's time to walk." The part-time villain held out his arm, waiting for his henchman to take it. Larry didn't need to be told twice as he eagerly latched onto Rippen.

"Ready to make take our first steps together?" Larry asked innocently, looking like he had nothing to worry about. He positively glowed with happiness, and Rippen couldn't help but feel affection as he looked fondly down at him.

"You know, Larry… _I think I am._ "


End file.
